catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean Bob Action Figures
The Mean Bob Action Figures are the central characters in the episode "The Collector." Summary In the beginning of the episode, CatDog were watching a commercial of the Mean Bob Action Figures from their television. This prompted Dog to buy the toy. When they arrive at the toy store, Rancid Rabbit gave them the last Mean Bob toys in the store and told Cat that they would "worth a fortune someday". In the night Cat's Mean Bob toy encouraged Cat to buy more Mean Bob toys so he can make more money. This caused Cat to to buy about the entire collection of the toys and selling his household objects. Cat stored his collection on his house and received the Disco Mean Bob from Cornelius Sunshine by exchanging Winslow T. Oddfellow for the toy. Disco Mean Bob and other toys suddenly talked to Cat to protect and remain them in mint condition. He puts them in a basement storage outside of their home in tight security. After Cat received the English Bobby Mean Bob and knowing that Cornelius Sunshine made a fortune by selling his own collection he prepares to sell his collection but they attempt to resist him and fought him in large numbers since they felt betrayed by Cat. Soon the basement storage exploded which made the toys scattered around the area damaged. After Cat was able to play with his toys he took the toys to the toy store to sell them but he was two minutes late as demand for Mean Bob Action Figures faded. Rancid said that the Evil Eric Action Figures are the new trending toys. CatDog received an Evil Eric toy and Winslow in a Mean Bob Action Figure box to compensate their loss of expectations. Trivia * The action figures and the episode itself appears to be a parody of the hobby of toy collecting. * All Mean Bob Action Figures except Mother's Day Mean Bob were voiced by Dave Thomas. Mother's Day Mean Bob was voiced by Tom Kenny instead. * It is unknown how many different Mean Bob toys were made. Quotes * "Listen up. The More Mean Bobs you buy, the more money you make." - Cat's Mean Bob * "Buy more make more." - Cat's Mean Bob * "Hey babe. You got to keep us in dy-no-mite, mint condition so we can boogie forever." - Disco Mean Bob * "That's right you naughty cat. Look! Dust. It's like a pig sty." - Mother's Day Mean Bob * "The heartbreak of neglect. Protect us Cat." - Cupid Mean Bob * "Protect us Cat." - The Mean Bob collection * "You can't sell us." - Disco Mean Bob * "We're staying here forever." - A Mean Bob toy * "You can never sell us!" - Various Mean Bob Action Figures Gallery EBMB.png The New Mean Bob Action Figure.png Cat's Mean Bob.png Mean Bobs 1.png MB Attack 1.png MB Attack 2.png Mean Bob Attack 3.png Cat plays with his toy.png DMB.png MDMB.png CMB.png Mean Bobs 2.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:One-time characters Category:Villains